Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 February 2020
23:49-47 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:49-58 It’s a Bot! 23:51-31 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:52-00 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:52-02 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:52-09 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:52-10 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:53-00 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:54-56 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:55-01 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:55-41 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:59-12 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:59-43 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 00:27-21 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:27-29 Hey 00:27-37 The Bot's here 00:27-45 That's surprising 00:28-25 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 00:29-28 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:37-05 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:37-10 back 00:47-22 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:47-26 Hi 00:48-43 Hi 00:48-49 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:51-19 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 00:51-23 Hi 00:51-46 Hi 00:52-08 Just released the second issue of Black Mamba 00:52-12 from TB Comics 00:52-30 TB stands for True Bullshit 00:52-34 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:52-36 Hi 00:52-48 Lol 00:53-08 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:53-40 What was the last episode of my S8 u read? 00:53-55 IDK it’s been awhile 00:54-04 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:54-13 But what's the last thing u remember? 00:54-19 like 00:54-24 did u read the SwanQueen episode? 00:54-34 I think I started that one 00:54-52 Oh 00:54-58 What about u Matheus? 00:55-02 yeah I remember reading domething of that one too 00:55-11 But I cant remember if I finished it 00:55-14 I think I did 00:55-18 Was it episode 4? 00:55-19 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:56-02 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:56-08 3 00:57-02 The Harley Quinn TV series is bonkers 00:57-18 Is Kite Man a main character or a guest star? 00:57-27 /recurring dude 00:57-40 Recurring guest star 00:57-41 I mean 00:57-48 it is an animated show 00:57-58 So it is not like they have an actual main cast 00:58-09 Yeah 00:58-28 Kite Man is the best Batman villain 00:58-34 Kite Man, Hell Yeah 00:58-35 But it'd be Harley, Ivy, Clayface, Doctor Psycho and King Shark 00:59-20 and Kite Man, Sy Borgman, Joker, Lex Luthor, Frank the Plant, Batman and Bane are the recurring guest stars so far 00:59-39 Jim Gordon was on some episodes as well 01:00-03 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:00-23 That’s a nice group of fun characters 01:00-41 Apparently, according to marketing/posters/stuff, Sy Borgman is supposed to be a main 01:01-01 There's also other recurring villains 01:01-17 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:01-34 Joshua Cobblepot, Penguin's teenage nephew, and Scarecrow 01:02-07 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:02-23 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:02-25 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:02-40 Is it a good kind of bonkers? 01:02-50 yeah 01:03-09 It is really crazy that DC even green lit this show 01:03-15 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:03-24 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:03-39 That’s what happens when DC is desperate 01:03-50 it does crazy weird amazing things 01:05-15 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:10-36 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:10-39 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:11-29 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:13-02 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:14-03 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:14-15 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:14-22 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:15-22 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:17-27 did u see 01:17-30 the new hbo show 01:17-43 which one? 01:17-57 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:18-34 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:18-43 welcome back 01:18-50 Hiya 01:19-10 The Plot Against America 01:19-19 nope 01:19-24 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:19-39 check it 01:20-06 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:20-37 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:20-51 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:21-22 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:21-31 k 01:21-41 it looks good 01:21-49 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:21-51 I've finally made a decision on a release date 01:21-56 For my season 01:22-06 December 31st 01:22-13 lol 01:22-17 March 6th 01:22-30 cool, sexy 01:22-36 and gorgeous 01:22-37 lol 01:22-53 Very hot 01:22-58 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:23-04 do u think you'll be able to write 812 by March 20th? 01:23-29 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:23-34 prolly 01:23-38 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:23-59 try pls 01:24-28 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:25-04 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:26-04 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:26-30 Do u have any question for Winged's SR? 01:26-46 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:26-57 Well, i only read episode 1 so 01:27-02 When I finish the others 01:27-14 I might have one 01:27-20 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:27-32 I have never been good at asking questions 01:27-59 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:28-39 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:29-28 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:30-38 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:30-53 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:31-47 Heading back to do some writing I won’t be in chat again (okay I probably will, but not on mobile), until I’m done with 805 01:32-20 I should finish Vikings 01:32-45 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:50-13 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 01:51-53 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 01:52-46 welcome back 01:54-41 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 01:56-49 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 01:59-40 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 02:14-10 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:14-18 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:14-31 howdy y'all 02:14-53 hi 02:18-01 I should rename 805 to Foreshadowing? What Foreshadowing? 02:18-25 lol 02:18-32 How's it going? 02:18-55 good 02:25-01 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 02:25-12 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:26-22 in lieu of my normal rewatch of the latest season I think I'll rewatch all of Arrow in one binge 02:26-39 I already rewatched Arrow S8 02:26-47 I watched all the episodes twice 02:26-53 Except for GA&TC 02:27-00 I watched it three times 02:27-29 Will you skip Crisis 4 02:27-37 Or will you rewatch all of the Crisis eps? 02:28-46 idk, usually I only watch the crossover episodes once and then skip them for the next seasons 02:29-07 or I only rewatch them once 02:30-19 oh 02:31-02 but I might go through another rewatch so its fresh on my mind for the later rewatches 02:38-26 Cheers is so good 02:38-53 which season are you on? 02:39-05 S7 02:39-22 how many seasons does it have? 02:39-24 11? 02:39-26 yup 02:40-07 but its Arrow time, I'll be back to Cheers (checks watch) in 20 years based on my pace 02:41-06 lol 02:41-58 to be fair a large portion of the past 1+ years of Cheers it alternated with other, longer shows 02:42-26 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-33 longer by episode length, not count 02:42-41 Hi everybody 02:42-48 ello 02:43-08 hey 02:43-40 @S, that's basically why I'm still watching Grey's 02:43-45 I don't have time 02:44-00 yeah 02:44-08 how long have you been on it? 02:44-33 Since early 2019 02:44-36 I'm on season 5 02:45-29 trying to figure out if thats a better pace than mine 02:46-08 season 2 has 27 episodes 02:46-18 Plus, I'm also watching the spinoff 02:46-25 so I'd say maybe 02:48-24 What are you guys talking about 02:48-44 TV shows we've been watching for a long time 02:48-50 But never managed to finish 02:50-53 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:52-31 Hi 02:52-39 hiya 02:53-22 hi 03:00-14 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 03:00-38 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 04:14-24 hiya 04:14-39 who is saying my name? 04:14-55 sysop! 04:15-13 lol 04:15-28 brb 04:15-30 be back in 20 04:15-32 less, 15 04:15-36 lesser, 10 04:15-38 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 04:15-50 lessest 5 04:16-04 lol 04:20-16 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 04:20-31 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 04:26-30 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 04:27-12 howdy pardner 04:27-18 Hello 04:27-46 Nickie! 04:28-42 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 04:28-55 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 04:30-48 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 04:30-52 Hi 04:30-58 it took 15 04:31-01 Hi TB 04:31-02 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 04:31-03 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 04:31-43 wb 04:32-16 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 04:32-18 Hi 04:32-23 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 04:32-53 gtg 04:33-49 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 04:34-38 bye 04:35-17 TB 04:35-30 What do you think about writing the eps together? 04:35-45 Idk 04:35-52 if it could work, sure 04:37-20 it'd be cool i think 04:37-59 Two questions: 04:38-17 1. Would it be one of the eps we're writing, or another one? 04:38-24 2. Which one would it be 04:41-08 idk 04:41-11 812 is hella long 04:41-25 yeah I'm aware lol 04:41-38 the longest episode will be the finale 04:41-43 which will most likely be 820 04:42-16 I mean, everyone gets 2 or 3 centrics by 820 04:42-19 except Rogers 04:48-02 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 04:48-12 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 04:48-13 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 04:49-46 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 04:49-53 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 04:51-11 test 04:51-56 test 04:52-01 ;) 04:52-03 so Utter 04:52-08 how are you doing? 04:52-38 oh i'm alive :) 04:53-53 that's great :D 04:54-02 it's a start 04:56-09 yeah 04:56-55 how are ya'll? 04:57-26 i'm fine 04:57-36 There's something that haunts me at night 04:57-41 and it's the growing question 04:57-47 of the bot's identity 04:57-54 ? 04:58-00 is it a robot that somehow knows what we say, like Siri 04:58-04 No 04:58-09 or is Regina solitude behind that? 04:58-13 It's Utter 04:58-17 It's an account that has a bot flag 04:58-18 On an account 04:58-23 With a bot flag 04:58-26 Yeah 04:58-38 a bot flag just means that when you edit, it's not in the recent activity 04:58-42 Nick 04:58-44 oh 04:58-45 so it's good for things like mass deletions 04:58-56 or i just protected all pages 04:58-57 Remember when we created a bot account for Manifest Wiki 04:59-01 But never used it? 04:59-26 I don't 04:59-26 And why not use Utter? 04:59-44 Because utter doesn't have a flag 04:59-45 So, I changed the protection status on all pages 04:59-52 that's 4600 pages 05:00-06 if had I done that as utter it would have emptied out the RA 05:00-12 which is annoying and not necessary 05:00-32 yeah 05:00-37 @Math, what was the account name? 05:00-46 I am the bot or something 05:00-50 I can't remember for sure 05:00-51 plus i can do things automated 05:02-21 I just saw the chat logs thing 05:02-23 it is so cool 05:02-29 if it wors 05:02-31 works 05:03-09 It is cool 05:03-17 Like reading old texts 05:04-22 yeah 05:10-56 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 05:11-03 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 05:11-33 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 05:11-56 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 05:12-25 so, how does the chat logs work? 05:12-32 it is a really cool feature 05:12-46 Because it can be used to transcript important conversations 05:13-20 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 05:13-24 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 06:12-24 test 06:12-33 test 06:19-21 boobs 06:19-43 boobs 06:20-32 This game is interesting 06:20-44 lol 06:25-05 Utter 06:25-18 Who runs the OUAT Wiki twitter account? 06:31-19 mi 06:32-21 can you tweet something about the fanon project? it doesn't have to be now, obviously 06:32-25 but something like 06:32-26 it hasn't been used much since the show has been done. 06:32-34 I can! that's a good way to keep using 06:32-36 Did you know we have a fanon project? 06:32-40 Yea 06:32-44 thanks 06:32-56 <3 06:33-13 anyway guys 06:33-15 I gtg 06:33-17 3 AM here 06:33-21 I should sleep 06:33-28 Cya tomorrow 06:33-30 Yeah go sleep 06:33-30 sleep is for the weak! 06:33-34 lol 06:33-47 What time is it for you, utter? 06:34-03 130 06:34-19 bye guys 06:34-23 <3 06:34-29 You guys don't sleep 06:34-40 nope 06:34-46 Its 10:30 for me and I'm already tired 06:34-55 <3 06:35-03 I'm also gonna go sleep 06:35-05 the west coast is a lie 06:35-06 I surrender 06:35-06 btw Nick 06:35-09 did you watch 06:35-10 I'm weak 06:35-13 TGP? 06:35-16 The series finale 06:35-20 Nop 06:35-24 k 06:35-26 bye 06:35-27 Didn't watch past s2 06:35-29 i gotta rewatch that 06:35-31 Really? 06:35-33 Bye 06:35-37 That show's great 06:35-51 It's �� 06:36-08 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 06:36-27 Buhbye 06:36-48 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 06:36-55 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 06:37-27 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 15:49-43 No 15:49-45 whoa 15:49-46 That'd be The Dragon 15:49-54 yeah definitely 15:50-23 I'm cooking something 15:50-27 of introducing a new dragon 15:50-29 in S8 15:50-49 It is kind of cool to think of what A&E would do with the new movie 15:51-01 which dragon? 15:51-42 ������ 15:52-16 There will be a sky battle in the finale 15:52-21 And trust me 15:52-22 That'll be 15:52-27 E P I C 15:53-26 There'll also be 15:53-38 some scenes that could remind u of Blackwater 15:54-52 I have no idea on how I'm wrapping the show 15:54-55 I had an idea 15:55-10 But I asked for the opinions of two different persons 15:55-16 Those being Nick and Lady Rapunzel 15:55-25 And neither of them like the way it would end 15:55-32 Tell me 15:55-33 LR thinks it is way too bittersweet 15:55-42 Bittersweet endings are always the best 15:56-04 Nick thinks it is a good season ending 15:56-09 but not a series ending 15:56-25 I'll break the tie 15:56-32 I have tea and music 15:56-36 lol 15:56-41 Feel free to speak 15:57-01 i'd like to keep it for now, but I promise i'll reveal it if I decide against it 15:57-16 Sure 15:57-25 I'm curious now 15:57-26 lol 15:57-29 Just like I revealed my S10 plans 15:57-35 When I decided not to do it 15:57-53 Btw Matheus 15:57-56 @TB I disagree that bittersweet endings are the best, they can be great, and many of the best endings are a bit bittersweet, but some shows shouldn't have super bittersweet endings, for example, this show 15:57-58 I think you'll love 806 15:58-13 @S, true 15:58-20 It could've had a bittersweet ending 15:58-25 The ending is not exactly bittersweet 15:58-28 if they handled it differently 15:58-29 it is happy 15:58-34 For example 15:58-35 definitely a happy ending 15:58-45 but they all have to make a sacrifice 15:58-53 in order to live happily ever after 15:59-16 not being perfect is not the same as a bittersweet ending 15:59-33 and by perfect I mean for the character 15:59-44 Rapunzel finds it bittersweet 15:59-47 His words 16:00-36 Look, I studied cinema at the University of Harvard 16:00-37 I don't know if it is, just arguing against the idea that bittersweet endings are the best 16:00-42 ? 16:00-53 lol 16:00-58 TB 16:00-58 1 PM 16:01-06 Why are you doing drugs this early? 16:01-10 lol 16:01-16 Happy Birthday Harry Styles!! 16:01-53 Jemaine Clement's so funny 16:04-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 16:04-06 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 16:04-15 About bittersweet endings 16:04-37 It depends on the show, Jason's right 16:04-44 Arrow's ending would be perfect if they didn't try to force a happily ever after thing by ressurecting everyone 16:04-48 It would work for Lost or GoT 16:04-50 and doing the afterlife thing 16:05-01 or AHS 16:05-48 (chicken) 16:06-07 (chicken) 16:06-25 Btw, AHS Apocalypse was kinda lame now that I think about it 16:06-46 people say it kinda sucks 16:06-58 It fucked up Hotel 16:06-58 man i gotta catch up with that show 16:07-08 and Murder House 16:07-16 @Utter, so do I 16:07-19 and at the end it was pointless 16:07-24 which season are u watching right now? 16:07-33 i'm not 16:07-36 I don't have time 16:07-38 I mean 16:07-44 I watched five episodes of Cult 16:07-47 i loved Murder House 16:07-47 It is awesome 16:07-56 And I watched two of Coven 16:08-05 Murder House is really good yeah 16:08-08 i stopped in the middle of Hotel, like a whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile ago 16:08-12 Asylum is perfect 16:09-28 I think my order is this 16:10-07 Murder House > Asylum > Hotel > Cult > Freak Show > Coven > Apocalypse > Roanoke 16:10-12 I didn't watch 1984 16:12-28 I can't find an actor for Tamatoa 16:12-36 Just make it CGI 16:12-53 I'm CGI 16:12-59 i'm pretty sure. Can CGI eat? 16:13-12 lmao 16:13-30 are these wings CGI? 16:13-31 He will shapeshift into a human so I don't have to use a CGI giant whatever 16:13-44 @Utter, who's there to say that CGI can't eat? 16:14-14 idk, just another existential crisis. 16:14-26 that's how you spell that? wtf English? 16:14-43 lol 16:16-07 i fell asleep last night watching Bojack apparently 16:16-24 lol, so you didn't finish it? 16:16-29 I'll watch BoJack this year 16:16-52 My priorities are Vikings and Glee 16:16-53 I did not. 16:17-05 I'm also rewatching the whole show though so i'll get around to it 16:17-09 but I could binge watch BoJack any time 16:17-16 yup 16:17-22 it's really good for binging 16:17-23 It's like watching The Good Place, a good side-show 16:17-37 I need to make a list of stuff to watch 16:17-44 The Good Place is not at all a side-show 16:18-03 TGP is definitely on the list 16:18-06 I meant 16:18-41 20-30 minute shows are perfect to side-watch with a long one 16:18-44 like Vikings or Glee 16:18-56 omg Vikings 16:19-39 I'll try to watch it before it ends 16:19-45 I just need to finish Grey's Anatomy 16:19-47 That's all 16:19-48 lol 16:19-50 ew 16:19-56 I prefer killing myself 16:20-02 same 16:20-14 Grey's is actually really good 16:20-20 Because of its characters 16:20-21 false 16:20-26 Not the male characters tho 16:20-35 They are terrible 16:20-49 The Orville... 16:21-00 Is The Orville good? 16:21-00 boi 16:21-09 bf really likes it 16:21-22 according to roommates it gets really good like several episodes in 16:22-28 it looks funny 16:24-05 i do love Seth MacFarlane 16:24-25 I could rewatch RENO 911! before Quibli launches... 16:24-48 Is it good? 16:24-58 I've heard it is really funny 16:25-04 its great 16:25-33 My watching list would be 16:25-33 Vikings 16:25-33 Glee 16:25-33 Jane the Virgin 16:25-33 Crazy Ex-Girlfriend 16:25-33 Parks and Rec 16:25-33 Brooklyn 99 16:25-33 Kimmy Schmidt 16:25-33 BoJack 16:25-36 The Tudors 16:25-51 the main cast is great, and there's so many cameos from other comedians 16:26-20 Brooklyn 99 is another one 16:26-34 Finish Sherlock 16:26-37 AHS 9 16:26-41 Brooklyn Nine-Nine is fantastic 16:27-02 She-Ra 16:27-19 She-Ra is another good side show 16:27-50 I heard it is really good 16:27-52 and Rick and Morty 16:28-04 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 16:28-04 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 16:28-07 i gotta catch up with Rick and Moty 16:28-10 and South Park 16:28-32 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 16:28-32 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 16:28-33 did you ever watch Big Mouth 16:28-38 This show is so funny 16:28-42 i watched the first season 16:29-02 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 16:29-04 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 16:29-07 i really like it, and i hate Nick Kroll 16:29-31 ya vuelvo, tengo que comer 16:29-33 why? i'm not familiar with his work, besides Big Mouth 16:29-34 k 16:29-45 I don't think he's funny 16:30-48 I only remember him in Parks and Rec but he was good enough there 16:30-57 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 16:30-58 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 16:30-58 was he on that? 16:31-11 I watched every episode of that show and still don't really like 16:31-33 that's probably why you don't like it 16:31-38 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 16:32-01 i mean, i like several of the characters but not the show itself if that makes sense 16:32-29 it does 16:32-51 but i have a real love hate with the way Greg daniels does things and P&R is a good example of it 16:32-56 he didn't appear all that much (and I love Parks and Rec, one of my favorite shows, and I think I understand what you;re saying) 16:34-17 Ron is one of my spirit animals 16:36-26 so Te Fiti is one with the nature now? 16:36-48 where the hell is my phone 16:37-03 the cat's being cute and it must be captured for the Internet 16:37-33 lol the internet deserves it 16:41-00 https://imgur.com/a/WcA0XzZ 16:41-02 cat 16:42-23 Awww 16:42-24 i moved her bed and she was quite upset 16:42-25 So cute 16:42-35 Cats are the cutest 16:42-49 generally yeah 16:43-04 this one is mean and only likes me for some reason 16:44-53 probably because you're a likable person 16:45-19 that is not true and I can prove it mathmatically 16:45-32 mathmatically? 16:45-36 yup 16:46-10 I'd like to see that math 16:46-31 it's pretty simple 16:46-57 asshole + lazy + flaky =/= likeable person 16:47-37 lol 16:49-18 ok so 16:49-22 I'm done with Moana 16:50-18 Damn 16:50-30 35ºC here 16:50-35 It is so hot 16:50-40 I feel like I'm melting 16:54-07 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 16:54-14 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 16:55-56 melting isn't fun 16:56-43 i'm alwayshot 16:57-02 that's why my room is cold. Also it has the bonus of people not wanting to spend a lot of time in here 16:59-16 lol 16:59-32 chat isn't working well for some reason 16:59-36 (surprise) 16:59-40 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 16:59-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 16:59-51 test 17:00-01 i think it works 17:06-01 i see you 17:07-02 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:08-16 it is nap time 17:13-35 back 17:25-54 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:26-24 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:39-50 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 17:39-53 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 17:44-41 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 17:44-49 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 18:26-40 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 18:27-10 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 18:55-45 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 18:56-06 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 18:56-09 hi 18:57-12 hey 19:08-15 i have had three conversations about taxes in the past 24 hours and i do not appreciate it 19:08-23 that sucks 19:08-28 yep 19:10-59 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:11-15 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 19:12-31 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:12-42 hi 19:12-59 @Matheus Can i give you some advice on ending your fanon? 19:14-03 of course 19:14-05 Hi TB 19:14-19 Let's finish the Bransteele game ONCE AND FOR ALL 19:14-26 btw 19:14-56 I wish we could use 60 tributes 19:15-06 RONI MAKES A SHOCKING DISCOVERY, MEANWHILE, A LOVE STORY UNFOLDS 19:15-06 ON DISNEY+’S ONCE UPON A TIME 19:15-06 19:15-06 “Part of Your World” - Adam and his team try to help a young woman, unaware that she works for Petra. Meanwhile, Drew asks for Roni’s help, and they soon realize they have much more in common than they thought, which leads Roni to a shocking discovery, and Renee deals with Burton’s return, worrying Ivy. Elsewhere, Lucy invites Henry and Julie for a dinner with Jacinda and Theo, and Tilly and Margot try to wake Rogers up. In flashbacks, in the New Enchanted Forest, after an attack, Wish Henry is left for dead in the ocean, until he’s rescued by a mermaid 19:15-08 give me my moneeyyyyy 19:15-09 Once Upon a Time stars Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina/Roni, Colin O’Donoghue as Hook/Rogers, Andrew J. West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Cinderella/Jacinda, Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine, Rose Reynolds as Alice/Tilly, Tiera Skovbye as Robin/Margot, Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy, Crystal Reed as Anastasia/Renee and Jared S. Gilmore as Young Henry/Sheriff Henry/Adam 19:15-09 19:15-09 Guest starring in this episode are Clancy Brown as King Triton, Mike Colter as Ralph, Alexandra Daddario as, Clare Foley as Ariel, Ian Harding as Carter/Mad Hatter/Theo, Ben McKenzie as Burton, Jeff Pierre as Naveen/Drew, Indira Varma as Te Fiti/Petra and Amber Stevens West as Julie 19:15-20 Give Utter her moneeyyyyyy 19:15-43 what's that 19:15-53 Season 9 episode 4 19:15-54 Me: I'm gonna take a nap 19:15-54 >ends up doing my damn taxes instead 19:16-02 :o 19:16-04 i thought you took a nap 19:16-04 Who's Petra? 19:16-09 You should 19:16-16 @TB, check guest list 19:16-24 Nope 19:16-32 also god bless the USA 19:16-33 "Since you’re claiming the Earned Income Credit (EIC) and/or Additional Child Tax Credit (ACTC), the IRS is required to hold all refunds for taxpayers with these credits until mid-February." 19:16-41 being poor shouldn't cost money 19:16-57 no, it shouldn't 19:16-58 Oh lol 19:17-03 There's a character called Petra in S8 too 19:17-19 lol 19:17-27 Did I tell u who she is? 19:17-29 so my pos roommate will get his like two weeks before me 19:17-33 Really excited for u to see her :P 19:17-46 damn, I forgot to include Alison in the guest list 19:17-50 and probably spend 1000 at the hookah bar because he's a damn idiot 19:17-55 lol 19:18-13 @TB, nope 19:18-15 I don't know why I misread hookah bar for mitzbah bar 19:18-47 Petra Pan 19:19-01 @Matheus My Advice: It's more of a story that shows how I found mine as advice, when I was figuring out my ending for Emma I had two very contradictory endings, and I couldn't figure out which one, so I put it away for awhile, then I figured out something seemingly unrelated to it, how something else was going to go, and that revealed what Emma's story will be 19:19-28 Jason's right 19:20-12 Thanks for the advice guys 19:20-29 Title spoiler: 19:20-36 909 - "The Bottle Episode" 19:20-51 like Supergirl 19:21-04 in my defense I had already titled it before Supergirl 19:21-06 What do u mean, I didn't give any advice, it was purely Schroeswald's lol 19:21-18 boi, half of my titles are taken from other shows 19:21-22 moneyyyyy 19:21-26 and also Supergirl's episode was not a bottle episode 19:21-28 (money) 19:21-36 damn it doesn't work 19:21-39 "Show Stoppers" from AHS Freak Show 19:21-42 (coin) 19:21-50 "A Twist in Time" from Cinderella 3 19:21-51 (dollar) 19:21-59 "Bottled Goodbye" from The Witcher, even tho it's Bottled Appetites 19:22-22 The Night of the Long Fangs is a quest on The Witcher 19:22-41 Evil's Soft First Touches is also a Witcher 3 quest 19:23-01 Ghosts of the Past wasn't taken from anything 19:23-06 Giantkillers neither 19:23-13 but those two are pretty easy to imagine lol 19:23-28 What Lucy Found There is a chapter from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe 19:23-40 and so on 19:23-47 Almost all my titles are from quotes 19:23-52 Or something like that 19:23-57 For example 19:24-02 Part of Your World 19:24-22 I also have Part of Your World 19:24-31 I mean, it's not confirmed, but it'll potentially be that 19:24-37 Marina: "Thank you for letting me be a part of your world" 19:24-41 She says it to Adam 19:24-43 What Marina? 19:24-45 at the end of the episode 19:24-49 The one from The Little Mermaid 3? 19:24-49 check guest list 19:24-55 no? 19:25-31 Guest list doesn't say anything 19:25-39 Unless it's Alexandra Daddario 19:25-54 forgot to add it 19:25-56 anyway 19:26-02 Ariel's cursed name 19:26-05 Is Marina 19:26-13 nap time 19:26-33 for real now? 19:26-44 see ya when you wake up 19:26-48 yep 19:26-50 @Arrowverse fans, did Batwoman flop? 19:26-56 cya utta 19:26-56 not at all 19:26-58 nope? 19:27-05 i hope for real 19:27-08 second most watched show of the CW 19:27-12 you will 19:27-58 I won't put Sherlock and Watson this time 19:28-02 they're boring 19:28-05 who do i put instead 19:28-09 Dinah Drake 19:28-19 Or the guy from You 19:28-25 just to creep everyone 19:28-26 Dinah Drake 19:28-30 Lagertha 19:28-32 Ragnar Lothbrok 19:28-57 brb shower 19:29-44 Annalise Keating 19:30-12 Hannah the Baker 19:33-41 k, 10 spots left 19:33-47 i must be forgetting some universe 19:34-22 The Good Place? OOTS? 19:35-59 They're already there 19:36-38 I just remembed who it is 19:36-42 Matheus' gurls 19:36-52 Desperate Housewives and Gilmore Gurls universe 19:37-10 So 19:37-16 Who takes Sherlock's and Watson's spot? 19:40-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:40-45 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:41-10 Dinah Drake and Dick Grayson 19:43-20 hold up 19:43-27 what about Dinah Drake and Mia Queen? 19:43-33 That way u have Green Arrow and the Canaries 19:43-39 Mia sucks though 19:43-55 back 19:44-35 Yeah Mia Queen sucks 19:44-44 I'll rewatch GA&TC 19:44-46 TB 19:44-55 Who are the Arrowverse characters? 19:45-08 Oliver 19:45-09 Kara 19:45-10 Barry 19:45-13 Kate K 19:45-19 Laurel 19:45-20 Sara 19:45-25 and that's all 19:45-28 we have 2 spots left 19:45-43 Mia and Dinah or Clark and Lois 19:45-52 and Jeff will be left alone 19:45-54 Poor Jeff 19:45-59 Oh I didn't include that one 19:46-00 I'd say Mia and Dinah 19:46-11 because Dinah rules 19:46-13 he's not from DC tho 19:46-19 and Mia might end up dead 19:46-25 Jefferson Pierce? 19:46-28 Why are there so many Dinah's in DC? 19:46-30 yeah he is? 19:46-34 There are not 19:46-40 There are two Dinahs 19:46-48 Dinah Drake-Lance 19:46-51 and her daughter 19:46-55 Dinah Laurel Lance 19:47-08 But there are four characters in the Arrowverse 19:47-11 who take their places 19:47-17 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 19:47-23 hi 19:47-26 more like 5 19:47-27 hi 19:47-31 Hey every body 19:47-36 Hi 19:47-46 So, let's recap 19:47-53 How did everybody sleep 19:48-16 I slept well 19:48-18 you? 19:49-28 GoT universe (8 tributes) 19:49-28 Arrowverse (8 tributes) 19:49-28 Desperate Housewives (2 tributes) 19:49-28 Gilmore Gurls (1 tribute) 19:49-28 AHS universe (5 tributes) 19:49-28 Scream Queens universe (6 tributes) 19:49-28 OOTS universe (7 tributes) 19:49-28 TGP universe (6 tributes) 19:49-28 OUAT universe (5 tributes) 19:49-29 I slept Good 19:50-35 Is that fine? 19:50-39 yeah 19:50-42 k 19:51-02 So, let the Hunger Games begin 19:51-06 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 19:51-29 You won't like the first death, especially Matheus 19:51-42 Benjamin Richter, Arya Stark, and Dinah Drake start fighting, but Arya Stark runs away as Benjamin Richter kills Dinah Drake. 19:51-42 19:51-42 If Laurel dies 19:51-50 Ugh 19:51-54 Damn, Ben 19:51-58 You are better than this 19:52-00 Poor Dinah 19:52-05 at least it wasn't Arya 19:52-23 Barry Allen stabs Cordelia Goode while her back is turned. 19:52-23 19:52-24 Arya is the one I like the least out of them 19:52-43 She's your favourite since noe 19:52-44 w 19:52-56 He stabbed her in a flash :P 19:53-01 lol 19:53-10 lol 19:53-26 Ivy Belfrey kills Chidi with his own weapon 19:53-40 Isn't Chidi's weapon ethics? 19:53-46 lmfao 19:54-10 and Ivy is certainly not ethical lol 19:54-17 one day she may be 19:54-35 give her a bit 19:54-41 Eleanor, Mary Eunice, and Jaime Lannister get into a fight. Jaime Lannister triumphantly kills them both. 19:54-59 He killed a dead person and the Devil 19:55-39 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:56-09 and his own sister 19:56-14 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 19:56-41 whaat? 19:56-47 the Devil 19:56-57 back 19:56-59 oh 19:56-59 lol 19:57-21 Hester Ulrich sets an explosive off, killing Chanel Five, Chanel Oberlin, Sara Lance and Tyrion Lannister. 19:57-41 She finally got revenge on the Chanels 19:57-44 Go Chanel #3! 19:57-49 Bye, Sara 19:58-00 Only one Canary left 19:58-00 only one Canary left 19:58-06 lol 19:58-08 only one Chanel left 19:58-10 lol 19:58-15 Ivy Belfrey dies of dysentery. 19:58-15 19:58-22 dysentery is too much diarrhea i think 19:58-26 that's gross 19:58-40 �� 19:58-44 that's how i died 19:59-05 poor Ivy 19:59-36 Redcloak severely injures Henry Mills and leaves him to die. 19:59-53 @Matheus, jinx! You owe Schroeswald a soda! 20:00-04 a beer 20:00-08 Soda. 20:00-11 beer 20:00-26 I said SODA. 20:00-29 I'm the one who gets it, give me a lemonade 20:00-32 I said BEER 20:00-37 Dr. Doofernshmitz agrees with me 20:00-39 (lemonade) 20:00-43 (soda) 20:00-44 HAHA 20:00-46 (beer) 20:00-48 see 20:00-53 only the beer works 20:00-56 lol 20:00-56 I won 20:00-57 lmao 20:01-04 Redcloak severely injures Henry Mills and leaves him to die. 20:01-04 20:01-07 lmaoff 20:01-31 Bran Stark, Arya Stark, and Jon Snow get into a fight. Jon Snow triumphantly kills them both. 20:01-31 20:01-38 These shit breaks families 20:01-43 F*ck you Bran!!! 20:01-50 Arya shoulda won 20:01-50 Never thought I'd say it but 20:01-55 Yay Jon 20:02-07 Benjamin Richter steals from Barry Allen while he isn't looking. 20:02-07 20:02-29 just wanted to share that one cause the fastest man alive got robbed 20:02-47 Edie Brit begs for Redcloak to kill her. He refuses, keeping Edie Brit alive. 20:02-47 20:02-58 share all the cuddling and friendship stuff 20:03-03 see Marc Cherry? that's how you do it 20:03-11 You keep Edie ALIVE 20:03-19 Dean Munsch dies of dysentery. 20:03-34 (that's the head of the university of Scream Queens) 20:03-36 even LE speciesists understand it 20:03-56 Sister Jude sprains her ankle while running away from Lana Winters. 20:04-12 Zelena and Emma Swan threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. 20:04-17 :( :( 20:04-21 Who are u rooting for? 20:04-35 right now Redcloak 20:04-35 Regina and Laurel 20:04-38 Mainly Laurel 20:04-42 because Regina won 20:04-42 I want Chanel #3 to win, idk why 20:04-45 the previous one 20:05-26 Cersei Lannister stabs Hester Ulrich in the back with a trident. 20:05-26 20:05-38 Hester is the Red Devil btw 20:05-45 from Scream Queens 20:05-52 I was hoping she'd fight Mary Eunice 20:06-37 Michael kills Cersei Lannister with a sickle. 20:06-42 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:06-47 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:07-24 Regina Mills and Lorelai Gilmore huddle for warmth. 20:07-24 20:07-36 Best moms on tv <3 20:07-41 When this one ends 20:07-43 we should do one 20:08-01 with what 20:08-10 With OUAT + OUATIW main cast + Ivy, Ana, Alice, Robin, etc 20:08-21 Gideon too 20:08-21 Mal 20:08-30 while everyone dies, Durkon Thundershield collects fruit from a tree. 20:08-30 20:08-42 Darken would never trust those damn trees 20:08-48 *Durkon 20:08-50 Haley Starshine fishes. 20:09-00 Redcloak searches for firewood. 20:09-12 Vaarsuvius makes a wooden spear. 20:09-17 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:09-22 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:09-24 Roy Greenhilt injures himself. 20:09-30 Belkar Bitterleaf attacks Laurel Lance, but she manages to escape. 20:09-38 Janet runs away from Elan. 20:09-38 20:09-48 OOTS guys are the frontrunneres 20:10-22 Only Roy is acting like an idiot (makes sense) 20:10-36 Mia Queen thinks about home. 20:10-37 lol 20:11-12 @Matheus, what do u think of a ship between Jon Snow and Mia Queen? lol 20:11-12 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:11-17 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:11-49 death 20:11-59 Jon: you're my queen 20:12-09 she's mah kween 20:12-17 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:12-24 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-32 Anyway 20:12-38 Sister Jude severely slices The Countess with a sword. 20:13-12 Tahani and Oliver Queen track down and kill Vaarsuvius. 20:13-24 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:13-42 dead people murdering living people 20:13-43 cool 20:13-48 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:14-23 Elan fends Belkar Bitterleaf, Durkon Thundershield, and Haley Starshine away from his fire. 20:14-23 20:15-00 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:15-03 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:15-07 Michael kills Mia Queen with a sickle. 20:15-15 yay 20:15-23 Go meet your dead parents 20:15-31 Michael really likes sickles apparently 20:15-33 maybe your momma will have time for you now Mia 20:15-52 Benjamin Richter severely injures Durkon Thundershield and leaves him to die. 20:16-10 I feel like the OOTS characters will all die one by one, even tho most are alive 20:16-13 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:16-32 its cause they aren't working together 20:16-51 Chanel Three dies from hypothermia. 20:16-56 Scream Queens universe is dead 20:16-56 D&D is balanced for parties 20:17-08 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:17-15 welcome back 20:17-19 Janet shoots an arrow into Redcloak's head. 20:18-04 Here goes a hard one 20:18-17 Sansa Stark forces Regina Mills to kill Oliver Queen or Janet. She refuses to kill, so Sansa Stark kills her instead. 20:18-24 NO!!!!!!!!! 20:18-27 Regina 20:18-31 ;( 20:18-39 She didn't want to kill anybody :( 20:18-43 she really changed 20:18-50 yeah 20:18-57 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:19-03 she should've killed Oliver 20:19-06 gtg 20:19-13 kidding lol 20:19-38 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:19-40 A fire spreads throughout the arena. 20:19-40 20:20-12 A fireball strikes Kate Kane, killing her. 20:20-24 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:20-31 but everyone who can cast fireball is dead! 20:20-38 The fire catches up to Laurel Lance, killing her. 20:20-38 20:20-44 OH FUCK IT 20:20-48 Not my Laurel 20:21-01 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:21-02 The fire catches up to Lana Winters, killing her. 20:21-32 Elan and Tahani fail to find a safe spot and suffocate. 20:21-32 20:21-48 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:22-19 Oliver Queen and Belkar Bitterleaf fail to find a safe spot and suffocate. 20:22-37 so thats how Belkar dies 20:22-43 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:22-46 hi 20:22-48 The fire catches up to Jaime Lannister, killing him. 20:22-48 20:23-06 that's kinda what happened tho 20:23-21 The fire catches up to Janet, killing her. 20:23-21 20:23-28 Regina's sacrifice was in vain 20:23-30 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:24-18 Benjamin Richter falls to the ground, but kicks Roy Greenhilt hard enough to then push him into the fire. 20:24-24 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:24-50 Roy has a lot of hit points, he'll be fine 20:24-57 The fire catches up to Barry Allen, killing him. 20:24-57 20:25-28 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:25-37 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:25-40 The fire catches up to Daenerys Targaryen, killing her. 20:25-40 20:26-02 I want Sister Jude to win now 20:26-09 Sansa Stark convinces Haley Starshine to snuggle with her. 20:26-09 20:26-23 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:26-29 finally learning to accept her latent bisexuality 20:26-29 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:26-38 Lorelai Gilmore and Benjamin Richter huddle for warmth. 20:26-38 Bree Van de Kamp and Michael huddle for warmth. 20:26-51 Jon Snow and Edie Brit run into each other and decide to truce for the night. 20:26-51 Jason questions his sanity. 20:26-59 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:27-09 The next morning, they're pregnant 20:27-35 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-40 who? 20:27-46 Everyone lol 20:27-57 Feast event 20:28-00 2 universes die here 20:28-15 Bree Van de Kamp kills Lorelai Gilmore with a hatchet. 20:28-21 ugh 20:28-37 Sansa Stark sets an explosive off, killing Jon Snow. 20:28-38 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:28-54 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-06 Sansa's killing everybody 20:29-18 Michael bleeds out due to untreated injuries. 20:29-24 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:29-33 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-34 disadvantages of being human 20:29-44 Jason dies from an infection. 20:29-44 20:29-59 TGP universe is dead too 20:30-33 Sansa Stark thinks about winning. 20:30-52 Edie Brit and Sister Jude huddle for warmth. 20:31-03 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:31-16 whose left alive? 20:31-19 Edie Brit poisons Benjamin Richter's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. 20:31-30 Sansa Stark and Kara Danvers fight Sister Jude and Haley Starshine. Sister Jude and Haley Starshine survive. 20:31-30 20:31-45 Sister Jude, Haley Starshine, Benjamin Richter and Bree Van de Kamp 20:31-45 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:32-06 Has Kara done anything before she died? 20:32-15 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:32-20 no, she hadn't 20:32-28 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-01 so? 20:35-06 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 20:35-12 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:36-08 Carnivorous squirrels start attacking the tributes. 20:36-08 20:36-20 Benjamin Richter uses the squirrels to his advantage, shoving Sister Jude into them. 20:36-31 Ben vs Bree vs Haley 20:36-35 I hope Bree doesn't win 20:36-49 Haley Starshine bleeds out due to untreated injuries. 20:36-49 20:37-07 Bree's the best 20:37-10 Bree Van de Kamp decapitates Benjamin Richter with a sword. 20:37-15 YAY 20:37-15 The winner is Bree Van de Kamp from District 10! 20:37-15 20:37-17 Fuck she won 20:37-17 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:37-22 Bree is amazing 20:37-29 Why don't you like her? 20:37-48 i just dont 20:37-51 when did schroeswald leave? 20:38-12 Carnivorous squirrels start attacking the tributes. 20:38-12 Benjamin Richter uses the squirrels to his advantage, shoving Sister Jude into them. 20:38-12 Ben vs Bree vs Haley 20:38-12 I hope Bree doesn't win 20:38-12 Haley Starshine bleeds out due to untreated injuries. 20:38-12 20:38-12 Bree Van de Kamp decapitates Benjamin Richter with a sword. 20:38-12 20:38-18 uh 20:38-21 he didn't 20:38-23 did he? 20:38-27 yeah llol 20:38-36 no? 20:38-42 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 20:38-45 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 20:38-48 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:38-48 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:38-52 still here 20:39-02 Samaria left 20:39-28 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:40-42 now he left 20:40-48 schroeswald had previousley left 20:40-56 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:41-02 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:41-03 Schroeswald 20:41-03 Has Kara done anything before she died? 20:41-03 no, she hadn't 20:41-03 5:35 20:41-03 Matheus1234zx 20:41-03 so? 20:41-03 Samariaxvideo200 has left the Enchanted Forest. 20:41-03 Schroeswald has left the Enchanted Forest. 20:41-03 5:36 20:41-03 Truest Believer 20:41-03 Carnivorous squirrels start attacking the tributes. 20:41-13 now he's here 20:41-20 We finally finished the Hunger Games! 20:41-31 We should do one with real people 20:41-40 funny/cringy people 20:41-51 like Trump, Marie Kondo and the Kardashians 20:44-43 btw, why is everyone putting JLo and Shakira against each other? 20:45-08 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:47-05 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:47-07 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 20:48-34 back 20:48-37 no idea 20:50-15 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:50-22 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:50-41 Back 20:50-59 I prefer Shakira tho 20:51-12 Had to switch to mobile for the car but expected it to take a few minutes, not 15 20:51-39 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:52-02 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:52-49 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:54-20 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:54-21 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:54-47 will u watch the Super Bowl? 20:54-52 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:54-54 I mean the halftime show 20:56-00 nah 20:57-52 who says i won't be the next Shakira 20:58-21 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:58-22 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 20:58-52 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:59-36 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 20:59-41 male version 20:59-45 we're both latin beauties 21:00-11 lol 21:05-44 i want Bernie Sanders to become president 21:09-20 I like him 21:14-12 I just saw 21:14-16 Trump is an anti-vaxxer 21:14-26 lol really? 21:15-04 yeah 21:15-07 https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:410857 21:17-48 already voted 21:19-56 gtg 21:19-58 bye 21:19-59 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 21:31-31 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:32-01 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:54-13 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-41 Hi again 22:01-33 Hey 22:04-42 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:05-12 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:31-11 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:38-59 Is anybody there 22:52-08 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:52-30 My PC turned off 22:52-32 However 22:52-34 I gtg 22:52-38 Cya later 22:54-36 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:54-50 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:55-20 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:55-22 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:56-16 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:56-49 Bye 22:57-04 ❤